


Justice of Love

by lukmaniah



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Law and Order UK, Inspired by Law and Order UK, M/M, Mainly Newtmas, Minho and Alby are police, Newt is the senior prosecutor, Sets in London, Teresa is the police leader, Thomas is Newt's Junior Prosecutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in London,United Kingdom where Newt worked as a prosecutor and he met with his new partner. Everything in his life will be change. First Love...Sorry for bad summary and language(grammar)-NewtXThomas ThomasXNewt.-THE NEXT SEQUEL IS UP!-THE BEGINNING OF HAPPINESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice of Love

**Chapter 1-New Partner**

**London Police Department,**

Inside the police station, the works were much getting more to the officers and the clerks inside the office. Each seconds there would be plenty of criminal case that involved rapes,suicides,homicides and such things in crimes. The detectives,inspectors,and investigating officers were totally busy solving the cases. It could not give them such a long break even a single short criminal case. Some of the cases were cannot be solved because of lack of evidence, some of cases were suspended because of flawed evidence and some of the cases were ongoing to solve. That's the routine for them in the department.

Speaking about the case, two detectives were walking to their leader's office room with bringing the new case. Both of them were male. One detective was a black while another detective was an asian. Their name were Alby and Minho respectively. Minho worked as an international police or known as 'Interpol' but he accepted the offer from the department to work together because of his expertise in solving the cases.

"This would be a tough case for us,eh?"Teased Alby sarcastically.

Minho refuted him,"Who said this case is tough?Though I admit it's quite hard."

Alby replied,"Good for you for working with the Interpol."

Minho got a bit celebration for himself because he won against his own best friend also his colleagues. Soon,they both arrived at front of the leader's room. The Asian knocked the door as the voice came from inside.

_"Come in.."_

They both opened the door and walked inside the room. Minho closed the door as they confronted and stood in front of their leader. The leader was a female and she worked as Detective Inspector. Her name was Teresa Agnes.

"Teresa,we just got a case regarding to a suicide inside the London Bridge. We suddenly got a call from the bridge cleaner and he stated that when he was about to clean at the first floor,he suddenly found a dead body at the stairs,sitting like a homeless person."Alby reported,handing her a document.

She read the document as she asked,"Hmm,what was the name of the victim?"

Minho answered,"Jack Harrettson,21 years old. Blond hair,quite tall,black eyes,probably Caucasian."

"White boy?"Alby looked at Minho,teasing him happily.

The Asian chuckled,"Hah,you could say that..."

"Did you know his occupation?"Teresa asked again,wanting another information.

Alby reported again,"What we found on his wallet,he's a lecturer from University of Cambridge in English Language Faculty. But he also worked at the same time at the same place as..."

Minho handed him another document. He opened the document and he read. He continued,"Vice President in Faculty of Academic. Just finished his Master in English Language and worked there for about 8 months."

"Such a short time he got work huh?"The Asians asked cheerfully.

"If I study with hard effort,I would probably don't work here,idiot."Alby said,frowning his forehead.

"Go to that university and search more information about this victim."Teresa said as she got up from her chair as both of detectives followed her order.

"Yes,ma'am.."

Before she went out from the office,she turned at both of them and then she said,"Don't call me ma'am. I'm sick hearing of it. And one more thing,I think we should going for dinner tonight."

"Same place?"Alby guessed.

Teresa nodded smiling,"You both know the best.."Then she left out.

After that,Alby hit on Minho's shoulder lightly as he said,"Come on,bud. Let's go kick of that ass who killed this victim."

**\--------------**

**Crown Prosecution Service Office.**

Unlike police department,the Crown office was a bit more peaceful. Not too much works,actually it did typically. But they will took action once the case document with evidence from the police department arrived. Crown Prosecution Service was a part of judiciary section that charged the offenders to find them whether they're guilty or otherwise. In the other name,they were known as Prosecutors. Being a part of prosecution required a lot of expertise from law studies. But to be stereotyped,prosecutors must brilliant,intelligent and smart in everything.

When spoke about smart and intelligent, a young blond male,wore an office suits,quite thin and had a cute and quite handsome face,blue eyes and white skin,appeared from an elevator and walked inside the office area. He was bringing his briefcase. His name was Newt or some of people called him Isaac Newton. He worked as a senior prosecutors and as to be said,he was very intelligent and smart. He studied in Cambridge University in Art course. After he had mastered in that course, he continued his further studied in University of Harvard in Law. Also,he had finished his study and mastered it in a short time.

He walked towards the front desk and he met with his friend who work as front desk.

"Good morning,Mr.Newt. Having a great moment last night?"Sharlene,working on the front desk greeted him.

Newt greeted her back happily,"Not so 'great',wanker. Such a bloody hell last night. I wish I don't had a same moment again after this."

"Stalking a lot of hot chicks?"Sharlene teased.

"What the hell?I got no interest on them."He groaned a bit. But she laughed lightly as she replied,

"Well,have a good moment today. And oh,Mr.Gally wants to meet with you at his office."

"Thanks,Sharly."

************

"Well,Well,Newt. It is good to see you in this top form."Gally greeted him happily,patted him on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Gally was a head director of Crown Prosecution Office,replacing his father that have retired early. Gladly that Gally have finished his study early. So,he took over the carrier but he's not official yet until he has been declared by the Queen.

Newt asked as if he got no interest with the thing that Gally wanted to say,"Come on,Gally. Make it up faster. I don't have time for this ridiculous thing. I have a few works that I have to finish it."

"Well,I know that you're really tired with those cases that you need to solve it. I have watched you for so long. So I need to help you with that."

Newt rolled his eyes. He asked curiously,"W-What do you mean?"

Gally replied,"I have decided to find a partner for you. And I have found it."

The blond was shocked with the not-so-announcement from him. He was a bit protesting,"W-What?A-A partner?W-Wait,I don't need a partner. What a shitty director,Gally. Working by myself has enough for me. Bloody hell!!"

"U-Uh,no resisting. You had to accept it whether you like it,or not. It is my order."Gally shook his head defensively.

"Fine..who will be going to be my partner?"Newt sighed.

"He's an American and he's from New York. He just finished his study in Law and he will going to work here as for trainee,practical typically for six months. The court council have approved it and if he succeed,he will be given a choice whether to stay here or return back to his hometown."

"Who?"Newt wanted an answer.

Gally pointed his finger towards his back,pointed towards a person who was sitting on the sofa. That person was a male,black hair and quite white skin. Newt couldn't see his face because he was facing backward.

"You can come here,boy..."

That person got up and walked directly to both of them. Newt was very shocked with his soon to be his new partner. Gally introduced him,

"Newt,he is Thomas or his full name is Thomas Edison. He's an American and he will be having practical here for six months."

Thomas offered his hand as he introduced himself,"H-Hi,y-you must me Mr.Newt. I'm Thomas Edison just call me Thomas. Nice to meet you."

Newt shook his hand and smiled broadly at him. He introduced himself then,"Hi to you too. I'm Isaac Newton just call me Newt. I'm working as a prosecutor and you will be my new partner,junior prosecutor typically. Nice to meet you too."

For the first time in Newt's life,he got a first faint blush on his cheeks. As if he was feeling very strange in his heart,racing fastly than normal should. He sensed something from his new partner that made him attracted to.

Gally said happily,"Well,good luck with your work and good luck with your first case,Thomas."

"Thanks,sir."

Newt stammered,"U-Uh,T-Thomas. Welcome to C-Crown Prosecution Service. I-I hope you enjoy working here w-with us. E-Especially with m-me."

Thomas smiled,nodded as he replied back,"Okay,Mr.Newt. And why you suddenly being stuttered?Something wrong?"

Newt quickly re-positioning himself,trying to make himself calmed,"N-Nothing to be suspicious of. Come on,let me show you your table. Welcome to your first day of being prosecutor."

"Thank you,sir."

"And one more thing,don't call me Mr.Newt. That's too polite. I don't get used to it."

Thomas still smiled,tilting his head,"Then,what should I call you then?"

"Newt...just Newt.."

"O-Okay,Newt..."

They both walked out from Gally's office and they were heading to their office room with the new case waiting for them to solve it. After Newt showed Thomas his new table, Thomas started un-packing his thing and he got ready to work.

Actually,not being noticed by Newt. Thomas also silently blushing when he saw Newt. He managed to hide his blush but unfortunately,his body felt very hot as a butterfly got through on his stomach. He got a same feeling as Newt had a strange feeling on him. Both of them were actually gay but it was not a barrier from working freely without being disrupted or disturbed by the other people.

 _'This guy is so bloody handsome than I thought'_ Thought Newt in his mind,stealing a glance on Thomas,his new partner.

When Thomas looked at Newt,the blond quickly turned his look at his document and pretended to work. But,Thomas was same as him. Stealing a glance over him as he thought.

_'He's so cute and smart than I've ever thought. I thought there's impossible to find such a cute person like him. God,he's so gorgeous.'_

Not just plenty of works that they have to go through it. But it also born a love story that they will going through in the upcoming days.

 

                                                                       

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
